Lilly's abusive life
by Res. Star Gazer
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Lilly had an abusive life..?</html>


**Okay I just got another idea. What if Lily had an abusive life? But how would that work…How would the Kate and Humphrey ship work if they were siblings…? Possibly incest? Nah. Humphrey has his parents. Kate has Winston and Eve. Garth still has Tony. Lily has whoever. But this time I am going to keep up with the dates and etc.**

**Humphrey Rover. **

**Age: 14 **

**Birthday: May 24, 1998**

**Kate Williamson **

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: February 1, 1998**

**Lily Rogers.**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: December 25, 1998**

**Garth Hutchison.**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: June 4, 1998**

Date: August 21, 2012.

Freshman Year.

It was a cold windy morning in Jasper City.

"Wake up!" Yelled a muscular kind of voice.

"I-I'm u-up!" Yelled a young feminine voice.

"Then get the fuck out of bed you stupid slut! And get dressed!" Yelled the first voice.

"I-I a-am o-out o-of b-bed!" The feminine voice said.

There was a loud bang on the girl's door causing her to yelp loudly.

"Did I tell you to speak back?!" The dude yelled.

"N-No s-sir…" The girl said.

"Now get ready for fucking school! Thank god for school so I don't have to watch your stupid ass!" The dude yelled.

The girl stayed quiet as she put a white raggedy hoodie that has small holes in it. She was wearing some raggedy blue jeans that also had holes in it and underneath the jacket she was wearing a white t shirt. She had pure white hair with violet eyes. She was a bit skinny but not that skinny…let's just say she had the body of a really cute cheerleader.

Just then the door was slammed open causing the girl to yelp in fear and a dude with black hair and brown eyes. He has the body of an athlete and he was wearing a black tshirt and blue jeans.

He looked at the girl with anger in his eyes.

"What's taking you so long Lily!" He yelled.

"I-I w-was j-just g-going t-to c-come o-out…" Lily said.

"THEN GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!" He yelled as he punched her causing her to yelp in pain.

"Y-Yes s-sir." Lily said holding her face as she walked out her room and down the stairs.

"Your shit is on the couch!" He yelled.

"O-Okay…" Lily said getting her stuff off the couch and walking to the door.

"You better come straight the fuck home after school or else!" The guy yelled.

"Y-Yes s-sir!" Lily said as she opened and was greeted with cold air.

Lily walked out and she closed the door and she began to walk to school.

When she got there a bunch of kids were walking inside the school building and buses were showing up and dropping the high school kids off and teachers were getting out of their cars. Lily looked at her schedule she got.

"First period…English." Lily said to herself. "Second math…third history…fourth science…fifth gym…sixth...art…seventh…biology…"

She then walked over to the school and she walked in and she went to her locker only to have her mouth covered which startled the shit out of her.

"Shh…Come on Lily pie." Said a voice and she was shaking a bit.

The bad thing is that there was no one in the hallway where her locker was located at.

"You know what…no one is in here…how about we have a little fun." The guy said grinning.

He then turned Lily around (He had blond hair, blue eyes, he has the body of an athlete as well) and kissed her causing her to whimper. He then slipped his hands into her pants and he started to rub her pussy and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Good times remember?" He asked as he stuck his hand up her shirt and began to rub her breasts.

He rubbed her pussy and clit for about thirty seconds and he pulled his hand out and his fingers were wet. He grinned as he placed his fingers against her lips.

"Open." The guy said.

Lily shook her head but he then forced his fingers inside and down her throat causing her to choke and then he pulled his fingers out some and swirled them around her mouth and on her tongue and then he pulled them out and sucked on his own fingers and then asked. "How did it taste because you taste amazing."

Lily stayed quiet as she looked at the ground.

"Well. I better get to class." He said grinning.

He was about to walk away but he punched her giving her a busted lip as she fell down holding her mouth and then the dude walked away laughing.

Let's just say the rest of the day went on pretty bad.

During lunch the same guy 'accidentally' tripped her causing her to fall onto her plate of food and her milk carton to splatter open so she was soaked a bit. The office gave her some spare clothes for the day. During gym the same guy had taken her somewhere only to sexually abuse her.

When she got home she was greeted with another punch to the face and she was then forced to go to her room without taking a shower being he literally forced her to go to her room and stay there for the night.

Let's just say the next day wasn't any better.

**So…How does this look so far…? I know its short but meh.**


End file.
